


Depths of Space

by Fabrisse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-20
Updated: 2007-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to the Friday Night Challenge "I told you not to touch that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Depths of Space

**Author's Note:**

> This was also written as a stichomythic dialogue challenge.

"I asked you not to touch that."

"I couldn't help it. I loved them. They were my family."

"We miss the birdsong in winter, but it is sweeter when spring arrives."

"Are they all gone?"

"Their song will live in you; one day to be heard again?"

"But Anubis continues to menace the galaxy? And Earth?"

"The good will find their way."

"Maybe I should quote Ecclesiastes to you: 'Woe to him who is alone and falls with no companion to raise him.'"

"None is alone except by choice."

"I chose this."

"And now you are defined by the choice you made."

"Do you think I chose evil in choosing to fight Anubis?"

"Even evil can accidentally create good. Good can never create evil."

"And yet, Abydos is gone."

"And yet, Ska'ara and others are with us."

"I want to help Earth fight. Can I do that from here?"

"Light can always fight dark."

"Directly?"

The silence lengthened.

"May I go back?"

"Your will means much, but will is not all."

"That's 'Yes, but' isn't it."

"You will not go back to Earth. You will forget all."

"Forever?"

"A minute can seem like an eternity."

"Eternity can seem like a minute with the right people."

"The path looks bright, but is it the path to where you wish to go?"

"I don't know the ultimate destination, but I know that's the right company for me to be with wherever we end up."

"You will be missed."

The pain began as the spirit took flesh, "Thank you, Oma."

Then cold, wet, naked, and alone Daniel Jackson began to scream.


End file.
